


Swapping Places

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [52]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint receive a letter from their kids school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping Places

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evie is 8, Elijah & Henry are 5, and Alexis is 2 months old**

Natasha sighed inwardly as Evie passed her a letter from school.  
There were only ever two reasons the school sent home letters; either one of her kids were in trouble, or the school wanted money for one of the kids various extra-curricular activities (and there were many; dance lessons, science camp, soccer, piano, math tutors, hockey & karate...)

She opened the envelope as she watched her children as they fought over the TV controller; Evie won (being the oldest and therefore the tallest), Natasha smiled to herself; watching as Evie flicked the TV over to the boys favorite show anyway. they uttered their thanks in unison and squeezed onto Clint’s favorite chair either side of their sister. Evie huffed and shook her head, but Natasha knew she was secretly pleased. The three of them were growing so fast and soon wouldn't fit three to a chair. 

Her attention turned back on the letter in her hands, she read;

 

_Dear Mr and Mrs Barton,_

_It has come to our attention that over the past six months your sons have been swapping places while at school, successfully convincing their teaches, support staff and even their class mates. Elijah has been attending Henry’s extra math sessions, science classes and even sat his last test for him. Henry has been going to Elijah’s sport sessions and language classes. We would appreciate if you could discuss this with them and explain to them the consequences of their actions._  
 _We trust that this will not be an issue again in the future and thank you for your cooperation._

_Mrs. Mitchell,_  
 _Headmaster_

Just as she’d finished reading, Clint entered the room holding a freshly bathed Alexis wrapped in a towel. Natasha smiled at him, turned to take her daughter and handed Clint the letter;

“Your sons are in trouble again” she stated, turning to leave the room.

“Why are they always _my_ sons when they’re in trouble?!”


End file.
